Une fin différente
by Elfia
Summary: Imaginez que les horcruxes n'existent pas, mais que pour détruire Voldemort il faille que Harry Potter fasse quelque chose de vraiment ... étonnant et dégradant. Comment cela se passerait-il ? rating: viol implicite
1. Chapter 1

Il était là.

Seul.

Le Maître en avait fini avec lui,

pour aujourd'hui.

Il savait qu'il recommencerait demain et tous les autres jours

jusqu'à ce qu'il ai brisé le garçon.

Et bien sûr, c'était lui qui devait venir le chercher après Ses passages.

Lui qui devait tout nettoyer

Et qui n'arrivait à rien.

Plus personne ne pouvait l'approcher,

il se débattait trop.

Le pire était de ce dire que tout cela avait lieu pour tromper l'ennemi,

pour détruire la partie adverse.

Mais cela n'était pas sans inconvénients :

Il détruisait le Survivant en même temps.

Il se détruisait au fur et à mesure

Mais Severus espérait qu'il ne perdait pas de vue l'objectif final.

Tout reposait sur lui.

_oO°Oo ~ oO°Oo ~ oO°Oo ~ oO°Oo_

Harry n'en pouvait plus.

Son corps était trop meurtri, tout comme con âme.

Il ne pourrait pas encore tenir longtemps dans son rôle de victime.

Il faudrait bientôt agir.

De plus il ne supportait plus la pitié qu'il voyait dans les yeux de son amour.

Heureusement que ce dernier ne savait rien, ne ressentait rien pour lui.

Il n'aurait pas pu le supporter.

Il était souiller et s'en accommoderait.

Mais il ne voulait faire subir ces choix à personne.

D'ailleurs celui-ci arrivait :

Aide-loi à me relever, il y a été un peu fort aujourd'hui. Il s'impatiente. Il faut que nous agissions bientôt, même moi je ne tiendrais pas longtemps.

Je sais je l'ai vu. Je préviendrai Dumbledore et nous aviserons.

Je suis tout de même content qu'il ne fasse pas de ces séances d' « amusement » un divertissement public, il tient trop à son jouet. Mais je pense qu'il songe à utiliser cette méthode bientôt.

Nous verrons, peut-être que tout cela sera terminé avant.

Moi aussi. Tu viens, nous allons soigner mes blessures.

_oO°Oo ~ oO°Oo ~ oO°Oo ~ oO°Oo_

Severus regarda le jeune homme avancer en grimaçant et en boitant.

A le voir ainsi il n'aurait jamais pu deviner ce qui venait de se passer.

Il en parlait comme quelque chose de normal,

alors que ce n'était pas le cas.

Pas de cette abomination qu'il subissait chaque jour depuis un mois.

Severus supportait de moins en moins de voir Harry après chaque séance.

Il avait envie de l'enlever à toute cette histoire

qui l'avait fait grandir trop vite.

Certes, pendant longtemps il avait pensé comme beaucoup que c'était son devoir,

dû au fait qu'il avait survécu au Seigneur des Ténèbres,

il se devait de le vaincre.

Mais depuis quelques temps tout avait changé.

Il ne supportait plus tout cela, tout ce que le jeune homme endurait.


	2. Chapter 2

L'intervention de Dumbledore mis trois jours à venir.

Trois jours d'angoisse et de souffrance pour les deux hommes.

Deux jours après avoir prévenu Dumbledore,

Voldemort a mis à exécution le pire cauchemar d'Harry.

Le Maître décidé d'organiser une séance en public.

A la fin, on ne pouvait pas savoir qui allait le plus mal entre Harry et Severus.

_oO°Oo ~ oO°Oo ~ oO°Oo ~ oO°Oo_

Harry ne voulait pas que son amour voit ce qu'il subissait,

déjà quand il venait le soigner, c'était dur à supporter.

Mais de le subir devant lui, quand il pouvait voir et juger.

Non, il ne le supportait pas.

Déjà qu'il se dégouttait lui-même,

il ne voulait pas voir la pitié, le dégoût ou autres sentiments de ce genre.

Il voulait qu'il continue à le regarder normalement sans le juger.

_oO°Oo ~ oO°Oo ~ oO°Oo ~ oO°Oo_

Severus se croyait traumatisé à vie avec tout ce qu'il avait fait en quarante ans de vie.

Mais il ne s'attendait pas à autant … souffrir en regardant le viol d'Harry.

Il ne s'en remettrait certainement jamais.

Le pire c'est que le jeune homme lui avait dit que le Maître n'avait pas été trop cruel,

comme s'Il voulait que le spectacle soit de mieux en mieux pour Ses disciples.

Equerrant !!!

Severus n'avait qu'une seule hâte,

que Dumbledore arrive au plus vite.

La folie du Seigneur des ténèbres était de pire en pire.

Il faisait tout pour détruire le Survivant,

l'avantage s'est qu'il ne se préoccupait plus de Ses opposants

tellement il est occupé avec son nouveau jouet.

_oO°Oo ~ oO°Oo ~ oO°Oo ~ oO°Oo_

Les secours arrivèrent à temps,

se fût la pagaille

mais aucun mangemort ne réussit à s'échapper

et Harry Potter pu tuer Voldemort.

Après trois mois de captivité

Deux mois de viols privés

Deux jours de viols publics

Le Survivant était dans un mauvais, très mauvais état.

_oO°Oo ~ oO°Oo ~ oO°Oo ~ oO°Oo_

Severus qui le voyais tous les jours avait vu son état se dégrader

mais pour ses amis et sa famille se fût horrible.

Personne ne s'attendait à ça.

Pourtant le professeur de potions les avait tous prévenus,

mais la réalité dépassait l'imagination.

Il était très amaigri, et il portait sur lui les stigmates des sévices.

_oO°Oo ~ oO°Oo ~ oO°Oo ~ oO°Oo_

L'arrivée de Dumbledore et de son « armée » dans l'antre de Voldemort

fût le plus beau jour de la vie d'Harry.

Tout cela était terminé, il allait pouvoir commencer à se reconstruire puis à vivre.

Peut-être qu'il allait même partir quelques jours, quelques mois.

Le temps que les semaines effacent ces derniers jours.

Le temps qu'il se fasse aussi à l'idée de ne jamais révéler son amour à la personne aimée.

Oui, il reviendrait dans quelques années,

le temps de redevenir lui

et que le temps efface à jamais ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers mois.


	3. Chapter 3

6 ans plus tard

Les années étaient passées.

Après sa délivrance par ses amis,

Harry était resté une semaine à Saint-Magouste,

le temps que ses blessures se guérissent un minimum.

Seul Ron et Hermione avaient été autorisés à lui rendre visite

pendant cette petite guérison ?

Harry avait fait part de son projet à ses deux amis et à Dumbledore,

tous avaient essayé de le décourager

mais il avait besoin de solitude, il lui faudrait se reconstruire.

Pour assurer sa tranquillité, il avait décidé de vivre côté moldus,

loin de toutes agitations sorcières.

Il n'avait dit au revoir à personne,

il avait demandé aux autres d'expliquer son départ.

Personne ne savait réellement où il se trouvait.

Seule Edwige savait exactement où le trouver,

mais cela ne m'empêchait pas de converser régulièrement avec Ron et Hermione.

Ces derniers avaient décidé de se marier,

ils avaient juste attendu qu'il soit capable d'assister au mariage

pour lancer les invitations.

Se serait la première fois, depuis six ans, qu'il retournerait côté sorciers,

il avait un peu peur

mais il allait retrouver tous ses amis

et rencontrer les enfants d'Hermione et Ron,

et puis il allait revoir _Son Amour_.

Avait-il beaucoup changé ?

Il n'avait jamais osé demander plus d'informations sur _Lui_ que ce que lui apprenait ses amis.

Il espérait juste que l'amitié qui était née entre eux,

peu de temps avant son départ,

soit toujours de mise.

C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer

et il y tenait plus que tout.

_oO°Oo ~ oO°Oo ~ oO°Oo ~ oO°Oo_

Six ans avaient passés depuis qu'il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois

lors du combat qui annonçait la défaite de Voldemort.

Aurait-il beaucoup changé ?

Il lui avait tellement manqué.

Tant de chose avait changé en six ans,

ses sentiments et ses pensées avaient tant changées.

Il avait été tellement déçu d'apprendre qu'il était parti sans aucun au revoir.

Mais aujourd'hui il allait le voir.

Il avait tellement peur.

Leur entente existera-t-elle toujours ?

Le reconnaîtra-t-il ?

_oO°Oo ~ oO°Oo ~ oO°Oo ~ oO°Oo_

Harry transplana directement au Terrier où il se savait attendu,

Il était arrivé quelques heures avant le mariage à la demande de ses deux amis.

Il fût rapidement repéré par toute la famille Weasley,

qui s'avança vers lui en souriant,

heureuse de retrouver »leur fils » disparu.

S'il n'ait pas été aussi heureux de revoir ses amis

Harry aurait pu rigoler de leurs têtes ahuries.

Il était vrai qu'il avait beaucoup changé,

autant physiquement que mentalement en six ans.

La métamorphose la plus choquante était son physique,

ses cheveux avaient poussé pour lui frôler les reins

et ils étaient tout lisses.

Des mèches de différentes couleurs se côtoyaient

avec deux mèches vertes de chaque côtés de son visage

qui faisaient ressortir ces yeux émeraudes.

Il avait repris du poids et les muscles

qu'il avait perdu pendant sa captivité.

Pour ce qui était de son mental,

le jeune homme était plus taciturne et réservé,

un peu plus replié sur lui-même.

Mais en cet instant un grand sourire s'affichait sur son visage

Tant il était heureux de retrouver ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille.

Les retrouvailles furent très heureuse,

et les heures d'avance qu'avaient Harry passèrent vite.

Les premiers invités commencèrent à arriver,

chacun fut étonné et heureux de le voir au mariage,

et lui demanda de ses nouvelles.

Harry était détendu,

jusqu'à ce qu'_Il_ l'aperçoive.

Il n'avait pas changé.

Et cela le rassurait,

Peut-être allait-il pouvoir continuer à le côtoyer ?

_oO°Oo ~ oO°Oo ~ oO°Oo ~ oO°Oo_

Quand Severus l'aperçu pour la première fois,

il s'arrêta net.

Il avait tant changé

mais il n'était que plus beau.

- Pourrais-je te parler ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête,

étonné par la demande,

mais le suivi néanmoins.

_oO°Oo ~ oO°Oo ~ oO°Oo ~ oO°Oo_

Harry suivi Severus,

de plus en plus curieux de sa demande.

Son ancien professeur se retourna et lui fit face :

- Je t'aime.

- …

_oO°Oo ~ oO°Oo ~ oO°Oo ~ oO°Oo_

Severus avait envie de se donner des baffes.

Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ?

Il ne voulait même pas en parler.

De plus le jeune homme ne réagissait pas,

il avait tout gâché.

Quand …

_oO°Oo ~ oO°Oo ~ oO°Oo ~ oO°Oo_

Harry était choqué,

il n'aurait jamais pensé que ses sentiments

puissent un jour être réciproque.

Il était toujours sous le choc

Quand il s'aperçut que Son Amour commençait à partir,

il se réveilla et le rattrapa par le poignet et le retourna.

- Je t'aime.

Et sur ces mots il l'embrassa.

_oO°Oo ~ oO°Oo ~ oO°Oo ~ oO°Oo_

Severus ne comprit pas tout de suite les mots prononcés,

mais quand il sentit Ses lèvres douces sur les siennes

il répondit immédiatement au baisé.

_**Ils étaient les pus heureux possibles.**_


End file.
